narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Torimaru Rakuen
Torimaru Rakuen is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Rakuen clan. Tori was one of the lower graduates and the life of the party on Team Kotaro. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tori shattered the Rakuen record and proves his skill and worth to the shinobi world. Background Tori was the only child of Torizu and Hoshiko Rakuen. When he was five, a missing nin from Kirigakure attempted to wipe out the Rakuen clan. Though he was defeated by Torizu, Tori still wanted to track down the assassin to finish the job his father started. Tori enrolled into the Academy the next day. In a few weeks, Tori received his bird, Iguru. Tori and his bird grew close during their time at the Academy. Outside of class, Tori's father taught him to use a bow and arrow. Personality Tori is has a friendly, lively, and upbeat personality. He is considered very likeable among other shinobi to the extent of not gaining a hateful spirit after the assassin who failed at killing his clan was still alive. He can sometimes lack seriousness, however, it doesn't mean he isn't ever serious. Tori takes teamwork very seriously. He is one of the best at cooperation jutsu and attacks best with his bird Iguru at his side. Tori also protects his friends and comrades and doesn't back down. He even helps those who scorn him. Before the timeskip, Tori was less serious and more happy go lucky. After the tmeskip, he takes things more seriously, having matured over the years. Tori has a vengeful side which he only showed once, when he was fighting Genichi Takaki. He would not let anyone interfere, as he wanted to kill Genichi himself, but eventually allowed Hikabo Takamoto's help. Appearance Tori is a short and stocky shinobi with tannish/orange colored hair and golden eyes. Standing at only 143 cm at first, he is one of the shortest shinobi of his age. Even when he is 160 cm during Shippuden, he is still short compared to his teammates. In Part 1, Tori wears a silver shirt with a red scarf. He wears black shorts and boots. His Kumogakure forehead protector is worn around his forehead. He sometimes wears a black vest with a wide hood along with a quiver of arrows and a bow. He has a shuriken holster around his right leg along with a ninja pouch. In Part 2, Tori wears a brown shirt and brown pants with black boots and a long gray over coat with a long collar and a wide hood. He still wears his Kumogakure forehead protector around his forehead. He always has a quiver of arrows and a crossbow which he can fold together to take up less space. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tori dons the standard Kumogakure ninja flak jacket woth a second flak jacket under it. He still wears his gray coat and weapons. He wears the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector around his forehead. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tori's appearance is the same as Shippuden except the gray coat now reaches his upper thigh. In the Epilogue, Tori now wears a gold shirt, black pants and boots, a small black cape with a wide hood. He still wears his forehead protector with his weapons. Abilities Tori wasn't the best or strongest graduate to begin with. His grades fell in the lower levels. Howver, under Kotaro Kagawa's tutelage, he radically improves his skill. Tori is a long range shinobi. He isn't exactly strong, so he prefers to keep his distance on the battlefield, directing his bird army and baxking them up his amazing archery skills. Chakra Prowess Tori has amazing control over his chakra. He is able to use ninjutsu after a month on Team Kotaro. After the timeskip, Tori has a very formittable amount of chakra. Ninjutsu Tori wasnt the best at ninjutsu at first, but he trained to improve and his hard work showed. He works to extend his range with his Takagan and to be able to control multiple flocks of birds at once Hiden Bird Jutsu Tori was once able to control only five birds along with Iguru. After he trains, he can control one flock of birds, and after the timeskip, he can control multiple flocks. During the Foirth Shinobi Wprld War, he controlled more birda than any other of his clan members, breaking the Rakuen Record in the process. Tori us also able to summon larger than normal birds. Nature Transformation Tori's natrual affinity is Earth Release. He trains to use and master Earth Release before he trained to use the other five natures. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tori is able to use all five. Cooperation Ninjutsu Tori is the best at cooperation jutsu. He constantly uses cooperation with Iguru and hid team. Due to his friendly nature, he can work with anyone. Taijutsu Bukijutsu An archer is a rare occasion in the shinobi world, but Tori, along with his other clan members, is a master archer. After training for a while, he can always hit his target. Dojutsu Takagan Tori is a user of his clan's dojutsu, Takagan. He can use the Takagan to extend his vision and control his birds easier. Part 1 Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Expand Kumo 12 Mission Previous Generation Sunagakure Support Mission Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part 2 Genichi's Assult Genichi Pursuit Mission Pain's Assult Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontantion Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Dew on the Leaves Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia *"Tori", in Japanese, means bird, which is a play on the fact that the Rakuens are bird users. Rakuen means paradise. Tori's name means "Bird of Paradise". *According to the databooks: **Tori's hobbies are falconry and archery **Tori wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki, Tairo Akiyama, and Sotan Machida **Tori's favorite food is miso ramen **Tori's favorite word is teamwork and friendship Quotes